Author Log - March 2018
by JackCryo
Summary: The update log of JackCryo, March 4th 2018.


Hello all, this is JackCryo...

As all of you are likely aware, I have been absent from FanFiction for over two months now. The majority of you may have questions that you would want to ask me, so I have decided to take it upon myself to answer some of these questions along with several things that I have had in thought.

I shall start with the questions that you may have for me.

 _"Will I ever continue working on Alpha and Omeg-Ed?"_

Well to be honest, I don't really know. I know for a fact that I have severely lacked in updating this story and to those who actually like it (Chances are that the number of people who like the story anyway is very low), but sadly I have not been able to get to working on the next chapter as of today. One of the many reasons I have for this is due to reality. Anyone who is a FanFiction writer/YouTube video maker/etc. will know what I'm getting at. Like most people, I'm usually very busy and have no time to actually work in the FanFiction and unfortunately, the schedule of mine has been overbooked for about this long now and I do not know if I will be able to work on the next chapter straight away.

Regardless, this does not mean that the FanFiction itself is cancelled. It is just on hiatus for an amount of time that even I cannot decipher at this time.

Another reason is because during the still ongoing hiatus, I've been considering my two ideas for my next FanFictions, which of course will be Ed Edd n' Eddy crossovers. (Yeah, I have a problem. Go figure.) I have not fully decided on which idea I should process onto written text yet, but if you are wondering what these two ideas are, I shall explain once I get this next question out of the way.

 _"Do I actually like 'Alpha and Omega'?"_

Anyone whose read Alpha and Omeg-Ed will no doubt have this question in their heads, and I think it's time I went and told you all straight up what I think of the film and the franchise itself.

To be completely honest, I'm quite a sucker for talking animal films, especially since my childhood has a pretty good share of them, a few good examples include "All Dogs Go to Heaven" and "Lady and the Tramp" (Which is one of my favourite Disney movies) among others. And of course, I still watch them for nostalgia reasons. For whatever reason however, I have an odd fascination with the talking animal genre if humans are able to understand and communicate with the animals (Which is the reason why the Cul-De-Sac kids can talk to the wolves), sadly this is a rather rare genre to come across.

Now for my opinion on Alpha and Omega. Truthfully, much like other people including a person who left a review on Alpha and Omeg-Ed, I have neutral opinions about the franchise itself. When I first watched the film, I thought it was rather mediocre and decent. The plot and the characters were interesting but the film itself wasn't executed that well as most people would say, especially when they started spewing out sequels, clearly to get some extra coin.

So you maybe wondering why I featured Princess, King, etc. from the second film, "A Howl-iday Adventure". For one thing, I thought Princess' character was pretty interesting. The princess of a rogue group caring for a child related to the protagonists is not a common trope. Plus, I couldn't help but end up wondering what it would be like if Princess took care of a human rather than a cub, thus came the sub-plot involving Jimmy and Princess.

Well, with the questions out of the way, I think it's time I explained my ideas.

The first idea I had in mind was a crossover with Ed Edd n' Eddy and the 101 Dalmatians television series. The fiction would start off somewhere with the Dalmatians and their owners moving into the Cul-De-Sac instead of a Dalmatian Plantation, gaining the attraction of the Cul-De-Sac kids and the Eds who after some convoluted scheme, find out that they can understand and talk to the Dalmatians. (Yes, another human-understands-animal-fic. _REALLY_ original.) The FanFiction would be executed in a way that it's chapters were made like episodes with the first chapter serving as a pilot.

The other idea is a crossover with Ed Edd n' Eddy and... _Sigh_ Balto.

Now don't get me wrong, I actually liked Balto when I first watched it around December 2017, especially considering that it was made by Steven Spielberg. To put it simply, the idea was to supposedly have Jenna somehow end up in the Cul-De-Sac and taken under the temporary care of Double D. In order to get this idea to work, I would have to decide on whether Jenna and the other animals can either talk to the kids since I have an addiction to the fantasy terms of talking animals or have the humans not understand them to implement realism (Though, who even wants realism in a FanFiction based on a cartoon?).

Plus, I have yet to watch Balto's two sequels as I feel that becoming more aware of the other characters such as Bolt and Jenna's children (Wasn't one of them called "Aleu"?) would give the FanFiction more characters to explore and thus expand on it.

Either way, I do not know either to work on these ideas or continue on Alpha and Omeg-Ed. If you have any advice that seems suitable, feel free to say so.

Thank you for taking the time to read this Author Log and I hope that I am providing you with at least something decent to use your spare time on.

-JackCryo


End file.
